Product dispensers are used to dispense a wide range of hand care products in a plethora of different industrial, commercial and other settings. For example, hospitals and healthcare facilities install product dispensers to disperse soap, lotion or hand sanitizers from wall mounted or counter mounted dispensers. End-users activate the product dispensers either manually by depressing a push bar or automatically by coming into proximity with a sensor.
With the advancement of technology, product dispensers are becoming more sophisticated. Some product dispensers incorporate electronic circuitry and/or sensors that monitor pump activation. Other product dispensers include wireless communication circuitry for transmitting data about operation of the dispenser to a remote location. Still other product dispensers incorporate sensors that detect the size of the end-user (or end user's hand) for determining proper dosage. It may be necessary, when used in a particular setting, to install a dispenser having one or more of these or other advanced technology features.
However, not every application site requires the same combination of product dispenser features. Accordingly, dispensers may include controllers that container hardware and or software to perform a number of functions. But, constructing a product dispenser with all of the hardware and software to provide such features increases the cost of the dispensers and the features may not ever be used.